


My Sexy Orange Goddess

by BrooklynBridgesFallingDown



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, F/M, Female Character of Color, Halloween Costumes, Jealousy, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynBridgesFallingDown/pseuds/BrooklynBridgesFallingDown
Summary: Tony's hosting a Halloween party and the Reader is determined to get Bucky into a costume at all costs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this after playing DC's Injustice again. There's a Nightwing skin that reminds me of Bucky so I couldn't resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Святой трах = Holy Fuck  
> Чертов ад = Fucking Hell

 

 

“Oh come on, please Bucky! This won’t be any fun without you.” (Y/N) have been trying to convince Bucky to go to Tony’s Halloween party with her. She’s been wanting to put Bucky in a costume for months but he always shoots her down. But tonight she is determined to wear him down into accepting his fate. He can only say no to her for so long. He groans, throwing his head back on the couch “(Y/N) I don’t want to dress up in some stupid cheap costume.”

 

“But it isn’t store bought, I made you one with my own hands and I will cry if you don’t wear it.” She spent the last 3 weeks making Bucky a Nightwing costume to compliment her Starfire costume for this party. “Fine… I can’t have my babydoll shedding tears because of me.”

 

“Yay! I love you so much! And if you get through this whole party without complaining I’ll reward you. I promise it’ll be worth it.” (Y/N) came around the couch to straddle his hips and sit on his lap. “And what kind of reward are we talking here, doll? That’s three hours of talking to people I don’t care about when instead I could be right here watching you writhe while riding my cock until you cum.” Bucky’s words shoot straight to her core, she shifts on his lap feeling him hardening under her. “Well isn’t it more fun to build up anticipation. I know I love it when you tease me, what’s better than having to wait?” she moans quietly when he moves his hands to her ass and give it a rough squeeze. “You’ve convinced me.”

 

“Great! Now I have to start get ready. Getting my costume on will take like an hour or so. We’re heading down to the party at 9pm.” She leans down and places a quick kiss on his lips then jumps up excitedly and runs to the bedroom. At 8:30, Bucky heads back to the bedroom to get ready. He walks in to see a red and black suit with imitation armor similar to what they wear in the field. It always astonishes him how amazing his girl is with making these costumes. “Hey doll, how do I put this on?”

 

“I based the costume off your field gear so it’s something you’re used to.” She yells through the bathroom door and turns back on some machine. Once he’s gotten the costume on, he’s left figuring out how to put the mask on. She didn’t put a string on it or anything. “I don’t know how to put this mask on” He turns to pick up the staff she made for him and inspects her handiwork. “I have glue to put it on so it looks cooler.” She states while walking out of the bathroom. “Damn babe, you ass looks great in those pants.” She slaps his ass, causing him to turn around and take in her appearance.

 

She looks fucking stunning, wearing metallic purple armor that follow her perfect curves and her normally black curly hair is pulled up in a fiery dark red frohawk. But the thing he finds oddly the sexiest is her skin was painted orange. She looked like an alien beauty and he’s thanking the heavens that she convinced him to go to this party. “Святой трах… Babydoll are you trying to kill me? You can’t come out here looking like a fucking orange goddess and expect me to not throw you on this bed and drive you into the mattress… Чертов ад…” He asks her to do a little twirl and she happily obliges.

 

“I’m glad you like it. Starfire is like my favorite powerful sexy alien and I just had to dress as her, even though this body paint was a pain in the ass. Now let’s go ‘Nightwing’ before we’re too late!” (Y/N) grabs his hand and pulls into the bathroom, glues down his mask, then heads to the elevator. “Remember… you have to last three hours to get your reward. When the clock strikes midnight, you can cash in.” She smiles and brings his face down to hers to kiss him. “Alright doll, let’s go ahead and get this over with… I can’t wait to eat you alive.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> богиня = goddess
> 
> I promise smut in the next chapter

They made it down to the party and it was in full swing. At least a hundred people were there tonight, more than likely Tony’s friends. Steve and Sam were the first to walk up to the couple, “Wow! Don’t you two look good. Now I feel underdressed.” Steve chuckled, he was dressed as an angel and Sam was dressed as a devil. “You’ve got that right, especially (Y/N). I mean aren’t you too good for this guy, you need an upgrade and I think I’m up to par.” Sam and (Y/N) laugh while he nudged her shoulder. 

Bucky wraps his hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him. “Haha Very funny Wilson… You couldn’t please her even in your dreams.” He kisses the top of her hair making her giggle. “Well thank you for your concern Sam, but I’ve got to stick with my reliable grandpa.” They chatted about the costumes they’ve seen around the party, moving to an empty couch they found to continue the conversation.

“Hey, I’m heading to the bar for a drink. You boys want anything?” Steve and Sam decline while Bucky asked her to bring him a beer. (Y/N) made her way over the bar and put in her order, the bar was busy so she knew it would take a while. “You are the sexiest thing I’ve seen at this party so far. How about we go somewhere else and have some fun?” She hears a voice uncomfortably close to her ear, turning to see a burly but average sized man smirking at her while unashamedly checking out her body. She quirked an eyebrow then smirked right back at him.

“I’m trying to figure out if you’re ballsy or stupid to ask me such a pathetic question.” It’s well known that you and the Winter Soldier are together, but this guy is probably wasted enough to forget such a lethal fact. His face scrunches up in anger as grabs her upper arm rather aggressively. “Ugly bitch, I was trying to do you a favor.” She looked down at the sweaty hand on her arm unfazed, then looked him dead in the eye and couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “Well you obviously have to just be stupid.”

As if on cue, a cold metal hand grabs his wrist with so much force she hears it shatter. “Take your hands off my woman and get out of my sight before I end you.” The man let out a pained cry before pulling his broken wrist to his chest and scurrying away. Bucky was watching him disappear into the crowd with a cold stare that send fire straight to her core. (Y/N) always thought Bucky was at his sexiest when he was being possessive of her. 

He turns towards her and grabs the back of her neck, smashing their lips together and shoving his tongue in her mouth. (Y/N) moans into his mouth, not even fighting for dominance, then he pulls away and smirks. “For defending your honor, I think I deserve that reward a little early, my богиня.” She moves away from the bar giggling, pulling him by his hand towards the elevator. “This party is boring anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are super welcome! This is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
